


The Other Side(preview)

by Hey_WantA_Plum



Category: The Long Walk - Richard Bachman
Genre: Gen, Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_WantA_Plum/pseuds/Hey_WantA_Plum
Summary: At this point Ray didn’t know what he wanted. He had never been given the choice to decide what he wanted for himself. It was always told to him and decided for him before he even had the chance to think about it. That was the thing though, wasn’t it? They didn’t want him to think for himself.





	The Other Side(preview)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple preview of a chapter fic that I have in the works. Enjoy.

Ray Garraty was a normal kid with a normal life. He lived in a tiny town in the middle of Maine with his mother. He went to school like he was supposed to. Got good grades because he was supposed to. He went out for the sports teams because he was supposed to, even dated the perfect girl-next-door because he was supposed to. His entire life was filled with things that he was supposed to do. He was expected to be the perfect young man, the kind of young man that anyone would be proud to know. So that’s how he lived his life. He did everything that was expected of him and never really bothered to consider what he wanted to do. If he did what he wanted then that would only upset his mother and his teachers and it was just so much easier to go on living like their perfect little puppet rather than listen to the lectures that would be inevitable. 

“You don’t really want that do you?”

“Don’t be foolish. This class would be best for you, you do want to get into a good college don’t you?”

“You’ll never make anything out of yourself if you don’t do this. You’ll be just like your father and you don’t want that.”

At this point Ray didn’t know what he wanted. He had never been given the choice to decide what he wanted for himself. It was always told to him and decided for him before he even had the chance to think about it. That was the thing though, wasn’t it? They didn’t want him to think for himself.


End file.
